


this red, red moon

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threats are the enemy and enemies must be eliminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this red, red moon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 22, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

He had patted her head before he left, Ururu remembered. She had promised to try very, very hard. She listened now to Jinta-kun complain about being left out of the fight. Her cannon rested against the wall but she could be firing in a second.

Tessai-san had let her keep it near, because it reassured her, even if she couldn't use it. She whimpered a little, and drew her knees closer to her chest. Jinta-kun snorted, mistaking the gesture for one of fear.

She could feel the danger approaching and enclosing them; everything in her moved to fight it but she held still. She would not let Kisuke-san down. He had patted her head and asked her solemnly to stay put and she had solemnly promised. She bit her lip and struggled to remain conscious.

He made her this way, every instinct bidding her to inflict punishment on those who would hurt them. She only wanted to do it for him. The directive was simple: eliminate enemies. It hurt to resist, every minute. She wanted to do something else but didn't trust herself to even stand.

Didn't he make her to fight? Didn't that mean he wanted her to? She wasn't angry, only scared and confused, desperate to do right. She rocked back and forth; she only wanted to do it for him; she wanted more than anything to be useful to him. If that meant waiting, she would wait.


End file.
